Cardcaptors Generation 2 : Kohana and Yuri
by animeluvr86
Summary: It has been twenty five years since Sakura, Master of the Clow, has fully transformed all of the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards. This is the story of her two thirteen year old nieces and their adventures with the Sakura Cards.
1. Chapter 1

::SETTING:: It was twenty-five years after Sakura, Master of the Clow, had fully transformed all of the Clow Cards into Sakura cards. Li and Sakura married two years ago, and were expecting a child. Toya Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji had been married for thirteen years and have had three children: Botan, and the twins Yuri, and Kohana. Although Sakura was Card Captor, the life of the Kinomoto and the Li families remained peaceful. At least it did until the day of Yuri and Kohana's birthday.

"Sis!" I shouted, "Get out of the bathroom! Botan and I have been waiting for an hour to shower!"

"Patience, Pipsqueak!" Yuri snapped.

My name is Kohana Kinomoto, and that bathroom hog is my twin sister Yuri. She always takes entirely too long to get ready for everything. Today is our eleventh birthday, and we're really excited because today will be our first time seeing Aunt Sakura and Uncle Lei in two years.

"Yuri!" Botan, our two year older brother said, "You're going to be late for your first semester of middle school!"

"Ah! I enjoyed myself so much that I forgot!" Yuri panicked. After fifteen minutes, I was able to go into the bathroom to get ready, which also took me fifteen minutes. Botan took ten.

We were all running around the house like crazy people searching for our stuff.

"I can't find my lunch!" I announced, still running. "Or my tie. And has anyone seen my ribbo- OOF!" I crashed into someone and fell backwards but was caught before I hit the ground.

"Woah, look out Squirt." It was my beloved father, Toyo Kinomoto. He is one of those all-knowing, all-wise fathers with a heart of gold. "One of these days it'll be a pole or a wall that you run into, instead of me!"

"Sweetheart, do you have to tease her about her height all of the time?" That was my mother, Tomoyo Kinomoto. She is captivatingly beautiful. She fell in love with my father when she was in middle school, and like an old fashioned beau, he would leave his college campus every afternoon pick her up from school and take her home.

"He just thinks it's cute because she's as tiny as Sakura was in elementary school!" Yukito explained. Yukito is my father's longtime friend and mine and my siblings' godfather. Ever since Mom and Dad got married, he insisted on helping out with our family. He's so amazing; he is so talented and has no faults, except how much he eats. Dad says that without Yukito, the grocery bills would be a lot lower!

"You look more and more like your grandmother every day," Dad told me with a spacey look on his face. I giggled.

"Come on, Kohana!" Yuri insisted. "Something interesting is going to happen today!"

"How do you know?" Botan asked.

"I can feel it." Yuri winked at us. Then she grabbed my arm. "But it'll never happen unless we get out of this door!"

We laughed and ran out of the door, Botan following behind carrying our forgotten lunches. Yuri always had a good instinct when it came to these things, and whatever was going to happen, we'd be ready for it!


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived at the school about ten minutes before it was to officially begin. Everyone was sitting in the same order in which we sat since kindergarten. It amazes me how some things never change. At least, that's what I thought until I saw an unfamiliar head sitting in my usual seat. I was a little distraught. That seat has been my seat all of my elementary school years. To its left has always been Yuri's seat and to its right has always been the seat of my life-long crush, Yasuo. Not knowing what to do, I simply stood in the back of the classroom like a statue.

"Come on, Kohana," urged my sister, "Let's take our seats." She was apparently oblivious to the dilemma. She wrapped her arm in mine and walked me over to our seats as though I were an elderly lady needing assistance across a busy street in Tokyo.

When she got to our seats, she stopped abruptly and realized why I was so hesitant. She took her arm out of mine and placed it on her hip and tapped her foot to get the newcomer's attention. And she did. The boy looked up at her, and I saw a pair of strikingly beautiful soft green eyes that you do not normally see in Japan.

"May I help you?" he asked sincerely. His accent was thick and British. He brushed his golden hair out of his eyes to see my sister better.

My sister was nowhere near as mesmerized by him as I was. "Yes, you may. You are sitting in my sister's seat, and I am sure we would really appreciate it if you got out of it." She looked to me for support, and I looked at her, stunned, not because she was an expert in the art of manners, but because she just told this beautiful British boy to get lost.

He seemed as stunned as I was. "Oh, forgive me," he apologized to me, "I was told we did not have any assigned seats." He began to rise, but I stopped him.

"We don't," I explained, "not technically, anyway. Many of us have just been together since kindergarten and never bothered sitting in different orders. But what better year to start switching things up than this year?" I sounded like a rambling idiot, but he smiled at me sweetly, so apparently he did not think I was.

"Thank you so much. My name is Adam. Adam Benson." He held out his hand for me to sake it, but being accustomed to Japanese manners, not English ones, I bowed to him.

"My name is Kohana, and this is my sister Yuri."

"I am pleased to make both of your acquaintances," he replied, smiling at both of us. I smiled back, and Yuri looked at me as though I just swallowed a flounder whole.

Not knowing where else to sit, I sat in Yasuo's usual spot, praying silently that he would not mind. And when he came in, he didn't. That is what I always admired about him. He has such a good heart and a calm demeanor. My admiring him was cut short by our bell. The day went on to be an ordinary school day, and I had no idea why middle school was considered new and exciting in comparison to elementary.

The bell rang at the end of our final class, and we all packed up. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and when I turned around, it was Yasuo.

"Did you two want me to walk you home since your godfather is no longer going to do you the honors?" he asked. That was just like him, offering to walk us home for our safety. He has always been such a kind and thoughtful gentleman.

"No, actually he's picking us up in his car today because we are going to Aunt Sakura's house to celebrate mine and Yuri's birthday, but thank you anyway. I appreciate the offer deeply." My smile could not have been bigger, and my face was gently flushed as I answered. I always did this whenever I talked to Yasuo, no matter what. After third grade, I realized fighting it was useless.

"Oh, of course, I almost forgot!" Yasuo began to dig through his book bag for something. He pulled out two small, wrapped, rectangular boxes, one with my name and one with Yuri's. "These are for you two. I hope you like them."

"Thank you so much!" I told him, my face beaming. I almost had a chance to hug him, but Yuri grabbed my arm.

"Yeah, thanks Yasuo," she said, grabbing her present out of my hands. "I'm sure we'll love them. Now come on, slow poke; Daddy's waiting." She practically dragged me to the car and threw me in there. However, I was so touched by Yasuo's gift, I could have cared less.

Yuri and I decided to open them as soon as we got in there, and we both gasped when we opened them. They were two beautiful, and without a doubt expensive, watches. Mine was blue and Yuri's was yellow, our favorite colors.

"Well, that was very thoughtful of him," my mother commented, admiring the watches.

"That's pretty much Yasuo in one word," Yuri replied.

"Either that or _wonderful_!" Yuri laughed at me, and I blushed and tried to change the subject. "So, did today fulfill your prophesy yet?"

She grinned from ear to ear with a twinkle in her eye. "Not yet," she told me. "I have a feeling the most exciting is yet to come."

Oh boy was she right.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as we arrived at Aunt Sakura's, Yuri and I changed out of our uniforms and then joined everyone in the kitchen. Yuri wore a short, denim, overall dress with an orange and green long sleeved v-neck shirt underneath and green sandals; I was wearing a pale blue button up with a navy tank top underneath, jean khaki shorts, and pale blue and navy blue stripped knee-high socks.

"Uncle Syaoran!" Yuri shouted, jumping on our beloved uncle. "How I've missed you! And you too, Aunt Sakura." She smiled back at us.

"I feel the same way," I told them. "You live so close. Why haven't you come to see us for such a long period of time?"

All of the adults seemed to look uncomfortable at this question.

"Let's not fret over things like that," Aunt Sakura replied in a smile. "We have a nice homemade cake in our refrigerator waiting for us, and I don't know about everyone else, but we're hungry." She patted her spherical stomach to show us what she meant by "we."

Uncle Syaoran kissed her cheek, "Then we won't keep you two waiting any longer." He walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a large, two layer cake covered with creamy icing. They made our favorite: lemon.

We all sat down and enjoyed our cake, and then it was time for me and Yuri to open our presents. Botan gave me a dark green pullover sweater and Yuri a purple flowered sundress. Mom and Dad gave each of us a scrapbook of all of our important days since birth (and since Mom is so into photography, it seemed more like a novel than a book). And, Yukito gave me an expensive and high-quality diary, the kind with gold on the outside of the pages and a memorable quote engraved on the back and Yuri a new notepad of watercolor paper (she adores painting).

For some reason, Uncle Syaoran and Aunt Sakura wanted to give us our gifts in private. They beckoned us to go downstairs into their basement with them, where their private study was. Neither I nor my sister has ever been in that room until this day. When Uncle Syaoran opened the door for us, we were amazed. The room was so bright it almost seemed magical. In it were many traditional Japanese and Chinese items decorated among the wall, and the whole room felt as though it had a light mystical breeze in it. What caught our attention the most though were two trinkets on the wall: a sword and a staff. Aunt Sakura slowly moved her pregnant body over to them, picked them up, and walked back to us.

"This sword," she began, handing it to me, "and this staff (she handed this one to Yuri) have belonged to me and your uncle for years. And now, we do believe, it is time to pass them on to you."

I stared at her blankly. "But Aunt Sakura, I know nothing about swords-"

"And I can't say I have any use for a staff," Yuri interrupted. "I mean, it's adorable, especially the little wings outside of this circle part, but I am eleven."

"This staff," Aunt Sakura said, touching it and gazing upon it as though it held many memories, "is not a simple boy. This staff as power beyond your wildest dreams." She took it temporarily and pointed it to a large, pink book laying on a nightstand. The book's snap opened, and cards shot out of it one by one and floated in a circle around her. She placed the staff back into my sister's hand, and then she started to twirl her finger. The cards moved with it like a fish in a fish tank.

She continued to explain. "These cards originally belonged to a powerful magician named Clow Reed. Originally they were golden cards, and the book was red a strong deep red, matching the characteristics of their owner. However, after he passed, these cards were sealed in that pink book for hundreds and hundreds of years and were protected by a powerful guardian by the name of Kerberos. However, due to fate, I opened one day and they all flew away and ran amuck. Only a true Card Captor could do such a thing. After catching all of them and facing a seemingly impossible test, the cards were my own. I transformed all of them.

"However, lately they have been acting strange. For example, the fly card, which gives me wings or enlarges the wings on the staff, will no longer listen to my command. It has troubled me lately, and I have had many sleepless nights due to this … card rebellion, for lack to better wording. However, two years ago, a little after your uncle and I were married, I had a dream. Soon, the cards would no longer belong to me and that I was to wait for two years on this very day to pass it on to the newest Card Captors."

She and Uncle Syaoran stood there smiling, waiting for mine and Yuri's reaction.

Yuri was the first to speak. "You honestly expect us to believe all of that?"

This apparently was not the reaction they were expecting. "Do you think we fabricated that entire thing?" asked Uncle Syaoron.

"Well," I began, "it is a little difficult to believe. Wizards, magical cards, prophetic drea-"

Before I could finish the list of impossibilities, the small window of the room burst open, and a ferocious wind threw us all to the ground except heavy Aunt Sakura. The cards were flying around the room, and then suddenly the wind began to carry them quickly one by one out of the window.

"Quick!" Aunt Sakura shouted, "Grab as many cards as you can!"

Most of them were gone by the time she shouted this and the wind hindered most movement, but Yuri and I did grab two cards. Once all of the cards were gone, the wind stopped, and the window closed itself.

"What on earth was that?!" Yuri exclaimed.

Uncle Syaoran stood up and shook his head, "I have no idea, that but was definitely a magical wind."

"All of your cards!" I shouted, "What happened to them?"

"That wind obviously wanted them out of your hands," Aunt Sakura answered contemplatively. "Whatever – or whomever – it was has taken them, and they are most likely scattered across the town."

"Well then let's go look for them," suggested Yuri.

Uncle Syaoran shook his head again. "It's not that simple. They're most likely hidden in places we wouldn't even know to look, and I can guarantee you that they are no longer in card form. No, you'll have to do what we did a long time ago."

I looked at him. "You mean capture them?"

"You can't seriously believe this nonsense too, Kohana!" Yuri looked at me as though I went mad.

"Yuri, we just had an impossibly powerful wind come in here, take cards, and stop abruptly. That kind of stuff doesn't happen in normality, sis."

"I guess you have a point. So are we leaving now to hunt these pink sheets of paper or what?

"Not now," Aunt Sakura answered, "It's your birthdays. You two need to enjoy it. Let's take your presents and go back upstairs. The others are probably curious as to what has taken us so long."

She held Yuri's staff in her hand and it shrank into a teensy necklace. She did the same for my sword, only mine turned into a hair clip. She also handed me the book. We put on our gifts and headed upstairs. The rest of our party was definitely fun, but all Yuri and I could think about was how on earth could we capture all of those Sakura Cards.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat in my bed mentally reviewing all of the events of today. How on earth could I go to sleep knowing the fate of Tomoeda was in my hands?

My sister apparently felt the same way. "Kohana, are you asleep?" she whispered.

"How can be?"

"I know how you feel." We had a moment of silence.

"Let's go outside, Kohana."

I gave her a puzzled look. "Go outside? At midnight? Why?"

She nodded. "I still think we should be out there searching for these 'Sakura Cards.'"

"But we don't know where to begin!"

"So we're just supposed to sit here and wait for them to come to us?"

I sighed. "I understand, Yuri. I don't really it either, but I don't think we have much of a choice. Besides, we have school in the morning. We should get some sleep. We can always try to save the world tomorrow."

"Yeah, I guess you have a point. Good night then."

"Good night."

The next morning when Yuri and I were walking to school, we ran into Adam.

"Hi, Adam!" I greeted.

"Hello, Kohana," he greeted with his huge grin and friendly green eyes, "Good morning, Yuri. How were your birthdays?"

"Just peachy. Turning eleven is glorious, especially the part where the fate of the world rests on your shoulders."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing!" I answered hastily, covering up Yuri's sarcastic comment, "It was fun."

There was a moment of silence, and then Adam tried to start up another conversation. "I never thought Japan would have so many plants, especially trees."

I gave him a puzzled look. "We don't rea-" I looked around mid-sentence and realized that he was right; we did have a lot of trees. But how had I not noticed before? I looked at Yuri whose expression was identical to mine. Adam looked at us, confused.

We almost passed the school. We couldn't see it. Trees we've never seen before covered ninety percent of the school ground.

"Ok, those trees have definitely never been here before," Yuri pointed out.

Adam nodded, "Yes, I certainly don't remember them being here yesterday."

We walked into the classroom, and the new vegetation surplus was the only topic of discussion. I put myself down on my seat and saw that Yasuo had already taken his seat. I walked a little closer to him.

"Good morning, Yasuo!" I greeted him with my biggest smile.

"Good morning, Kohana. Have you noticed all of those crazy trees and plants all over the place?"

My heart sank slightly. I had hoped he would have talked to me about something different. "Yes, I have. I've never seen anything like that happen here."

"It's quite peculiar," Adam commented. He had his hand on his chin almost as if he was about to stroke a beard, and his eyebrows were wrinkled in deep thought. I wasn't sure whether he was talking to us or himself. "If it were the spring, this would make a little more sense, but plants should be dying in autumn, not multiplying at such an unearthly rate. I can't seem to be able to put a finger on what it could possibly be."

Yuri threw her two cents in too. "I don't know what it is, but none of us are professionals when it comes to plants. I'm sure it's no big deal and nothing to worry about."

Yasuo nooded, "I agree with Yuri. I'll bet this kind of thing is common somewhere on this earth."

Yuri seemed pleased to have ended the conversation of the mutant plants, and class started. The day went by like any other day. We had math, Japanese (grammar stuff), history, lunch, and pre-biology. However, it was in gym class that the normal patter ceased.

"Ok, class," announced Mr. Terada, our gym teacher, "if we can make it past this … shrubbery, we should be able to play a decent game of badminton. Who would like to be our first pair?"

No one raised their hands initially, and I certainly wasn't going to. One on one sports were never my forte. I was definitely meant for team sports.

Adam stepped up and put a warm hand on my shoulder. "I'll go," he announced. Then he looked at me and smiled. "Will you do me the honors of being my partner?"

To my surprise, I blushed and announced, "I'll be his partner."

Yasuo said she would be the birdie boy, and the first game was settled. Once I was in the "court" area, I began to regret this. I knew I was just going to make a fool out of myself. Adam smiled as he served the birdie, and it flew almost perfect to me. To my surprise, I actually hit it. It went to the left, and Adam hit it to me to the right. I hit it again. This happened for another five minutes until Adam hit it too high and far for me.

"I've got it!" shouted Yasuo. The birdie landed by a tree. Yasuo casually bent down to pick it up, and the tree quickly wrapped its branches around him and rapidly grew upwards. Simultaneously, trees did the same for everyone who was outside with us, except somehow me, Yuri, and Adam. But I was only thinking of Yasuo.

"YASUO!" I cried. I began to run to him, but I was stopped by an arm wrapped around my waste.

"Don't be too hasty!" instructed Adam. He took a small key out of his pocket with his other hand and chanted, "Key which fights the power of the dark, surrender your true form to me. I, Adam, command you under our contract. RELEASE!" The key began to float above our hand, and a glowing yellow wind formed around us. The key enlarged into a golden staff with a sun at the top. Adam grabbed a car out of his pocket, threw it in the air, grabbed his staff, and pointed it at the card. "Sleep Card!"

My eyes grew wider as I realized it was a Sakura card. A tiny spirit-like creature formed from it and flew across all of my screaming classmates, and they instantly dosed of.

"Kohana, Adam, look out!" Yuri shouted. Another tree tried to attack us, but Adam pulled us out of the way just in time.

"What cards do you have?" he whispered in my ear.

I pulled my card out of the t-shirt under my sweatshirt and read it. "Float."

He took my hair clip out of my hair and put it in my hand. "Say, ancient sword used to battle the forces of darkness, show your true form before me. I, Kohana, command you under our contract."

I repeated everything he said. "RELEASE!" My hair clip did the same thing this staff did, and I threw my card in the air and hit it with my sword. "Float card!" We began to float up, and by this time Yuri reached us, and I grabbed her arm so that she wasn't left to the mercy of the belligerent trees.

"Which cards do you possess?" Adam asked Yuri. It was then that I realized his arm was still around my waste and that he was taller than I by a head.

Yuri was fully gripped on my arm. Heights and Yuri do not mix well. "I-I have the sh-sh-shield," she stuttered.

Adam sighed. "Maybe it's good that this is your first capture. We don't have many useful cards."

"K-Kohana has a s-sword. We cc-ould u-" Before Yuri could finish her suggestion, a tree branch grabbed all three of us.

"Kohana!" Yuri attempted to shout through the tree branches chocking her, "Stab it!"

I did as she instructed, and I heard a soft cry in pain. The branches released everyone and disappeared into what looked like a beautiful tree nymph who was on the ground in pain. I ran to it. Somehow I knew what to do.

"Return to the form in which you were destined to be, Sakura Card!" The nymph-creature transformed into a card and floated into my hand. Yuri and Adam caught up to me, and Adam handed me a pen.

"Write your name on the card," he told me, "That way when you use it again, it will obey to you and you alone." I did as he instructed.

To my relief, my classmates started to awake, but that not what was on Yuri's mind.

"Hey, Adam, how do you know so much about this stuff?" she demanded.

"I can't explain it now," Adam began, "but if you two would join me after school, I'll explain everything that I can."


	5. Chapter 5

"You may take your shoes off here," Adam instructed once we made it to his apartment, "and please, sit and make yourselves at home. I'll be back and make you some tea." He extended his arm to his living room to show us wear to go. He left and came back with a tray of tea, milk, and sugar. He set it on the table, and we helped ourselves.

"I am not really sure where to begin," Adam confessed, "so please, ask any question you like."

Yuri was the first to speak. "How did you get that staff you had today?"

"My fifth grade teacher in England gave it to me."

"Why?" I asked. "Does he have anything to do with the Sakura Cards?"

Adam nodded. "Yes, he knows quite a bit about the cards. I was one of his prized pupils, and he suggested to my parents that I should study abroad. He requested that I go to the school in the summer with him for about three hours so that he could teach me of the customs of this country. Little do they know that he only taught me Japanese for an hour each of those days. The other two were about the Sakura Cards.

"He told me that it would be obvious to me who would be the Card Captors for whom I was to be searching, which it was once I saw that the Wood card attacked all but us three. In case I ever had a need to capture a card myself, which occurred last night when one flew into my window from a strange wind, he gave me this key and taught me how to use it.

"My purpose, however, is more of a messenger boy. I know very little of what you two will face or what will happen. I am simply to tell my former teacher of the events that happen here, and to send you something."

I must admit, we were terribly confused. This information did not exactly help us at all.

"Suppi!" he shouted, "You can come out!"

To add on to the strangeness of today, a black cat with translucent blue wings casually walked into the room. "Do you insist upon calling me by that name? I would appreciate it if you would call me Spinnel Sun."

"You came to send us … a talking black cat with wings?" Yuri asked in disbelief.

"I am not a 'talking black cat with wings,'" the creature calmly retorted. "I am your mentor and guide in your adventures in becoming Masters of the Sakura Cards – that is, if I am correctly assuming that you young ladies are the new Card Captors."

I nodded, "You are assuming correctly, Mr. … um, Spinnel Sun, is it?"

Adam laughed. "No need to be so formal. Just call him by his nickname, Suppi. It fits better." Suppi released a frustrated sigh, but he did not object.

"So you just accepted the fact that you're being used as a messenger boy," Yuri asked, "and that you wouldn't understand almost anything?"

"Well, yes," he replied, "The opportunity to study abroad in middle school is not common. I would have felt like an idiot if I passed it up for any reason."

By now, we all finished our tea, and Adam began to clean our mess up a little. "Did you two want to stay for dinner? I don't cook much, but I could fix something."

I stood up, "No, that's alright. Thank you for the offer though. I think Yuri and I just need to go home and reflect on all of this. So, I guess we'll take Suppi and see you tomorrow." I beckoned for Suppi to come into my backpack, and without objection, he hopped in.

Adam walked us to his door. "Thank you so much for having us over and explaining all that you can."

"It was my pleasure," he told me with a smile. Then, he gently took my hand and kissed it. I blushed like a strawberry. "Always remember that I am here to help if you two are ever in need. I'll see you tomorrow in school."

Yuri and I spoke nothing else of the Card Captor business. We made Suppi a temporary bed on one of the shelves of my desk with a tiny pillow and its case. I thought that we would take this time to absorb everything we heard today, but after dinner, Yuri and I instantly went to sleep, exhausted from all of the events of today.


	6. Chapter 6

My alarm clock buzzed around five-thirty. I quietly groaned, rolled over, and turned it off. I still had not fully adjusted to my new morning system. After the first day of school, I realized the only way I would be able to have any time in the bathroom is to wake up significantly earlier than Yuri. Slowly, I opened my eyes and saw, to my surprise, Suppi already awake reading one of my summer reading novels: Jack London's Call of the Wild, an American piece.

"Good morning, Suppi," I greeted him cheerfully, yet quiet enough to not disturb my sister's slumber, "You're up awfully early."

"That depends on how you look at it, my dear," he replied, "but in comparison to your sister and Adam, I must say you're up a little early yourself."

"I have to be if I ever going to have time to take a shower."

Suppi smiled, "Ah, yes, the inconvenience of siblings."

"You don't have any, do you?" I asked.

He looked thoughtful. "I guess you could say I do. But, anyway, we can chat later. You need to take your shower."

My shower was very pleasant and refreshing, as usual. Whenever I got in there, I forgot about how early it was and just relaxed. I really am a morning person. When I finished my shower, I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and grabbed my blow drier and comb to take into my room. I wanted to talk to Suppi more. Then I remembered that we did not give him anything to eat, so I threw on my bath robe, put a towel on my head, and sneaked into the kitchen. I opened the cabinet to see what was in there. I could not take anything that would be missed or Yuri or Botan would hurt me, so I grabbed a bag of Jalapeño chips and hoped it would work.

I went back in my room and tossed the bag to Suppi. "I hope you like spicy food."

"As a matter of fact, spicy food is my favorite kind of food. Thank you."

I woke Yuri up, and like a zombie, she slowly stumbled into the bathroom. I went in my closet and threw my white skirt, shirt, and tie and my black sweater on my bed.

"So, Suppi," I began, "with whom did you live previously, before Adam?"

"He would prefer to remain anonymous for now," he answered.

I motioned for him to turn around, and he did just that. I took off my robe and put on my bra and underwear. "Are you the guardian of the Clow who aided my Aunt Sakura in capturing and transforming the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards?"

"No," he replied, "that was another, but he is quite similar to me in many ways."

I put on my skirt. "How so?"

"All of the Sakura Cards are of four different elements: Earth, Fire, Wind, and Water. These are the names of the most powerful Sakura Cards. Each time you capture one of these cards, you become a stronger Card Captor. When you specifically capture Windy and Firey, I also become stronger and gain the power to transform into a, physically, more helpful creature. The original guardian of the Clow, who goes by the name of Kerberos, was identical to me in this way when your Aunt was capturing the Clow Cards."

By this time I was completely dressed and just needed to do my hair. I took it out of its towel, and my long, thick, black hair draped itself on my back. The first thing I always dry is my bangs, which are identical to my Aunt Sakura's. My mother and Aunt were very close growing up, so my mother always insisted that my bangs be identical to her when I was younger. Once I had the choice, I decided they suit me just fine. Yuri's is always cut to be as short and Aunt Sakura's, maybe a little longer, and she got the curls of my mother's hair.

Once my hair was completely dry, I grabbed my backpack and was about to head into the kitchen.

"You don't expect to just leave me here, do you?"

I turned around and saw Suppi next to me in the air. "Were you planning on coming to school with me?"

"Yes, ma'am. I am your guardian."

"I didn't think we would need much guarding during school."

Suppi raised an eyebrow. "Was it not at school where you had your first official encounter with a Sakura Card?"

"You do have a point."

My sister came back into our room, no longer looking like the undead, wrapped in a towel. "So we're supposed to depend on a winged cat to 'guard' us?" she asked skeptically. "I'm not sure if that makes me feel safer."

"Suppi knows a lot about the Sakura cards," I said in his defense, "and I think his knowledge will help us a great deal. It isn't like we fully understand everything ourselves."

She gave a haughty look to no one in particular, "_I_ thought we handled ourselves quite well yesterday."

"With the help of Adam," I pointed out. Her proud expression faded.

"Well, as long as the cat stays with you. I still think just we're fine on our own."

Suppi sighed. "Your cockiness already shows you are not prepared to handle such situations on your own."

"I am _not_ cocky!" Yuri snapped.

"Yuri," I pleaded quietly, "Keep your voice down. Daddy and Mama still don't know anything about this. I don't even know if they should know. It might be safer for them if they didn't. But we can discuss that later. For now let's keep this a little hushed. And get ready for school."


	7. Chapter 7

The next day during lunch at school we ate outside. It was a beautiful day, warm with a light, cool breeze. Yuri, Yasuo, our friend Amaya, and I all sat in our usual spot by the bench under a tree. It wasn't long before Adam came over and politely asked if he could join us. Yasuo seemed excited over having another boy to eat with us and immediately began gabbing.

"So," he began, "I heard about this new shop that just opened up that sells swords. You may know about it, Benson."

Adam shook his head. "No, I don't believe I do."

"Oh." Yasuo shrugged. "Well, it sells a whole bunch of European swords, some modern and some that date back to the early eighteen hundreds. I was thinking of heading there after school today."

"We could come with you," I suggested, wanting to spend more time with Yasuo. "Our parents are working late tonight, so I know they wouldn't mind." Yuri nodded.

"If you wouldn't mind, I would like to accompany you as well," requested Adam.

Amaya gave a slight pout. "I can't come. I have a violin lesson right after school. You guys will have to tell me all about it."

"Of course we will," Yuri encouraged her. "We wouldn't encourage our star violinist to steer away from her practices. We need you nice and perfect for when we attend your recitals."

Amaya gave her a huge grin. We frequently call her our "violin prodigy"; she's so good that if she has a piece of sheet music she's never seen before, she can pick up her violin and play it almost perfectly, and she's only twelve. She hopes after high school her playing could get her a scholarship to a college either in Japan, Europe, or even America. We are so proud of her talent, and she loves having support from her friends.

Yasuo broke the sentimental silence. "Great! It's a plan. Right after school we can head over."

Because I was so excited to spend after school with Yasuo, the rest of the day dragged on in slow motion, but eventually the time came. I put a bag of jalapeño chips from my lunch box into my backpack for Suppi, and then packed up and met up with the other three in front of the school.

"Took you long enough," teased Yuri.

I smiled at her, and then Yasuo exclaimed, "All right! We're ready to go!"

I tried to maneuver my way over to being next to Yasuo, but he walked between Yuri and Adam. The walk wasn't long, though, and before we knew it we were walking into the shop.

"Wow!" Yasuo gasped. "This store is greater than I expected!"

And it was. Swords were stored in cases, swords were leaning on stands, and swords were draped along the walls. Other than the floor, every inch of the store was covered in swords.

"How on earth will you know where to start?" I asked Yasuo. When I turned to face him, he was already on the other side of the store admiring them with one of the employees giving him the details on all of the swords to which he pointed. The three of us walked over to him and heard the history of at least five swords before we hit the most striking one in the store. In a way it made sense that we missed it because it was so slender, but it truly was captivating. The hilt had a red stone on the side closest to the blade and on each side of the stone were small wings.

"We are actually unsure of the origins of this one," confessed the employee. "We know from the look of it, it must be European, the style of the hilt is unlike any of the other swords I've seen. And the triangular bulge of the tip is fascinating as well."

Yasuo had an almost greedy look on his face. "May I hold it for a second?" he asked.

"Well … alright," agreed the employee.

Yasuo picked it up proudly and swung it once pretending he actually knew how to use a sword, but after a few seconds, he became still and his eyes were glazed over.

I walked over to him. "Yasuo, are you – " before I could finish asking, he wielded the sword expertly towards me. I had to fall backwards quickly to keep from getting my head chopped off.

"Yasuo!" Yuri gasped. "What's wrong with you?" Yasuo sharply turned and pointed his sword at her. I could tell he was going to swing it at her, so I jumped and slammed her to the ground on her side so that Yasuo only hit the wall. The sword went right through it, and he swiftly drew it out. Yuri and I turned when we heard a voice shout "SLEEP!" All of the customers in the store were instantly unconscious except the four of us.

"Quick," Adam commanded, "Draw your staff and your sword!"

We did as he instructed quickly. Yasuo took another blow at me, but I used my sword to shield me. I really had no idea what I was doing, but as he attacked I continued to use the sword in my defense.

By this time Suppi had crawled out of my backpack. "Yuri, use your shield card! You should be able to safely knock the sword out of his hands that way!"

"Ok!" she agreed. She threw the card in the air and touched in with her staff. "SHIELD!" Translucent beams shot from the card and enveloped her in a bubble shape. She sprinted towards Yasuo and bunched his arm. As Suppi predicted, the sword was knocked out of his hand, and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Kohana!" Suppi instructed, "You can't let him get up or else the sword card can possess him once more!"

"How can I – " Then an idea popped into my head. I whipped a card out of my pocket and touched it with my sword, "WOODY!" The wood card acted as a cage around Yasuo, preventing him from reaching the sword.

"I'll take it from here!" Yuri announced as she ran to the sword and pointed her staff towards it. "Return to the form in which you were destined to be, Sakura Card!" The sword became a card and floated towards Yuri. She grinned. "We did it!"

"You certainly did," Adam agreed with a smile. "Now maybe we should drag Yasuo out and we should start heading home so that we aren't blamed for any damage, though no one will remember anything." He took Yasuo and put him on his back, and we walked out of the store. He remained unconscious until the next block.


End file.
